


Kin

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it were within my power, I would assume your kinship problems in a micron.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kin

“..and now my aunt is asking everyone to contribute a few dollars so we can bail Jimmy out of Mars colony prison again.” Michael Garibaldi frowned and turned his head as booming laughter emanated from behind him.

Londo gave him a little wave, then waved his hand back and forth between them but seemed too tickled to speak. After several moments, the ambassador slapped the table twice and took a deep breath. “If it were within my power, I would assume your kinship problems in a micron.” Londo shook his head, still consumed by amusement.

“What do you know about--”

“I have three wives, Michael. Three. And each has three sisters. And that’s not even taking into account the kin of my kin or, gods protect us, in-laws of kin. Come, I’ll buy you a drink. If I get drunk enough, I might even contribute to your aunt’s fund myself. To have a problem so easily solved would make me a happy man. Come, Michael, let us drink to family problems!”


End file.
